Conventionally, a stringed instrument including an endpin such as a cello or a contrabass is fixed by causing a tip portion of the endpin to directly butt against the floor surface when the stringed instrument is played. However, the endpin slips and the stringed instrument cannot be fixed when the material quality of the floor surface is hard. On the contrary, the point against which the endpin is butted may be recessed or damaged when the material quality of the floor surface is soft.
As a result, the stringed instrument is generally fixed by causing the tip portion of the endpin to butt against an endpin holder (also referred to as “endpin stopper”) placed on the floor surface such that the position of the endpin is fixed relative to the floor surface. The conventional endpin holder has a structure on the premise that the endpin holder tenaciously holds the tip portion of the endpin at a fixation position to propagate the vibrations of the stringed instrument to the floor surface. For example, an endpin holder described in Patent Document 1 (JP 3153830 U) is present as the above endpin holder.